Healing
by morganaDW
Summary: 1-shot. Dean chooses a unique way to help a newly resouled Sam heal. *Worried/limp!Sam & Protective/caring/slightly rough!Dean* Set in middle of Season 6. (Wincest).


**Healing**

**Summary: **_1-shot. Dean chooses a unique way to help a newly resouled Sam heal. *Worried/limp!Sam & Protective/caring/slightly rough!Dean* Set in middle of Season 6. (Wincest)._

**Pairing: **_Dean and Sam._

**Warning: **_Language as well as explicit content. I'll also warn for kink and slightly rough stuff but with schmoop before the end._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. This is written for the enjoyment of others._

**Author Note: **_So almost a year ago I started writing this style of fan fiction. Yes, it has been only a year and my first piece was a little something titled 'Kicking the Habit' & it had kink up to here as well as a demon blood addicted Sam (no, I didn't start out on the fluffy side of the rabbit hole). _

_This story revisits a little of that memory but it's not really necessary to read this to make sense of this one. I just mention it in case anyone curious about a few of the things Dean mentions; that's where they come from._

_This plot bunny also came to be as a 'Get Well Porn' story for a very dear friend, one of the people who got me to the place I am now. Wincesteriffic had some surgery this past weekend and wanted some kind of porn, lol. So I hope she and you guys like this piece._

_Also much thanks to Jenjoremy for the beta work!_

**~SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

"So where's Bobby again?" Sam Winchester asked as he followed his brother into the basement of Bobby Singer's place.

"In town," Dean replied over his shoulder. "He's bugging the sheriff and getting a lead on some type of rare herb or plant or something you can probably pronounce but I can't." He didn't bother looking back because he knew Sam would be close; the kid hadn't been more than two steps out of his shadow since waking up with his soul back in place.

It had taken Dean a lot of coaxing, bribing, tricking, and finally downright pleading to get the grizzled older hunter to leave him and Sam alone in the house for a few hours, and he got the concern, he really did. He just also got something else and for what he wanted, he needed to be alone with his brother.

"He said he might spend the night in town with a friend or something." Dean shuddered while he tried to keep that image out of his head because while he'd grown used to the things he and Sam did, he still couldn't handle thoughts of Bobby having a sex life. "Exactly my opinion," he replied to the choked cough and muttered oath from behind him, guessing his big-brained and recently resouled brother had thought the same thing.

"So…umm, what're we doing in the basement then?" Sam asked with a quick frown as he turned from peeking in a box at the sound of a heavy metal door being pulled open. "Dean?"

While Sam loved Bobby's house and the junkyard surrounding it, there was one place that always put the younger Winchester on edge, and that was the hidden panic room in the basement. Sam hated this room because it was where he'd been locked down while detoxing from his demon blood addiction. He'd woken up there just a few days ago and had avoided it since because a piece of him still feared that Bobby might want him locked there because of what he'd done while soulless.

"Remember the last time you kicked the habit, Sammy?" Something in Dean's tone made Sam's belly tighten, not in a sick or fearful way, but in a way that he hadn't trusted himself to feel since waking up with his soul intact. "Do you remember the last time you were high on demon blood? How I helped you kick it?"

"Fuck," Sam whispered, fingers tight on the metal door as he looked into the room that still gave him nightmares, noticing the changes that had been made to it.

The dreaded metal bed had been shoved against the far wall again while the mattress was on the floor covered with old pillows and a couple blankets. Sharp but still hesitant hazel eyes noticed their old cooler from the Impala had been brought into the room and there was a bucket of fried chicken next to it. He wasn't sure when or how Dean had slipped out to get it, but Sam figured that whatever this was about, at least they weren't going to starve.

He took a hesitant step into the room but stayed close to the door in case he felt the need to escape. Sam let his eyes follow his brother's lean rugged body as it prowled the room a couple times before stopping near a small table. He felt his heart speeding up and his blood heating when he caught sight of what was sitting on it.

Ever since they'd crossed that final barrier into a relationship that wasn't exactly brotherly, they'd begun to experiment with things that weren't so…well…vanilla in nature. They'd pretty much tried it all; the few exceptions were things that bothered Sam or, more likely, things Sam couldn't convince Dean to try…yet.

To anyone else, what Sam saw on the table would look like a simple dildo, cuffs and ball gag, but it wasn't the items themselves that had his body reacting, but the memories they brought back. Sam did indeed recall the last time he was high on demon blood, and he also recalled exactly what his brother had done to help him. To this day, that dildo with the vibrating nubs was his favorite of all their toys.

The sudden sound of metal hitting on metal had him tearing his eyes away from the toys, and he let out a soft little moan when he realized that once again Dean had managed to hang heavy chains from the ceiling in the center of the room. He woken up trapped in those chains while blindfolded and gagged as Dean worked to make him want something more than the blood. The same something he was suddenly craving now.

"Remember these, Sammy?" Dean's already deep husky voice had dropped even lower, sounding like pure sex and honey, and it shot right through Sam's body, settling in his dick. "Now common sense might say that given what you've been through, what you're still going through, we should restart our relationship slow and easy…but a piece of me thinks that this is what you really want…maybe even what you really need. You tell me if I'm wrong."

Oh, if anyone knew him better than he knew himself, it would be his big brother. While Sam had, indeed, been longing for more than the casual brotherly touches between them, he had been wary of making any moves since learning about some of the things he had done while soulless. He was still hesitant around people, wondering how Bobby, or even Dean, could look at him without seeing the monster he had become. He needed something to break him out of his funk, so as he stared at the chains, the toys, and then slowly his brother's calm but glittering green eyes, Sam took the choice he was offered.

"Fuck me." He stepped fully into the panic room and closed the door behind him himself. The clang of the door normally freaked him out, but this time Sam's focus was on his brother as Dean's gaze moved over him while Sam's fingers tugged his t-shirt off over his head. "You're right. I don't want slow. I don't want easy. I want to be able to feel you, everything you do to me, when I move tomorrow."

The flash of heat in Dean's eyes told Sam that he wasn't the only one who'd been longing for this, but he also knew he had to show his brother that he was seriously okay with what was about to happen because while kink and games were fine and Dean could play with the best of them, he still fell into protect Sammy mode at times, and right then Sam didn't want to be protected. He wanted to feel his brother's hands on his body and that long, thick, wide toy in his ass.

Sam stepped closer to eye the chains, letting the memory surround him, and then he held out his wrists, silently giving Dean permission to do what he would to him. The next thing he knew, strong fingers reached up to curl tightly in his hair, pulling his head down into a hard, heated kiss that took his breath away.

"Mine," Dean growled lowly, blood heating. He felt his jeans start to get tight as he got harder just from the glaze of desire that came over Sam's eyes when he stepped closer to hold out his wrists. "Gonna make you beg for it like I did back then." He nipped Sam's bottom lip with his teeth and tasted blood as he pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it while reaching behind him to grab the leather cuffs.

The chains hanging from the ceiling had cuffs attached to them that he'd use to restrain his brother. The leather ones were more to keep Sam from cutting himself on the metal.

There would be no way in hell that his brother while soulless would have agreed to be cuffed or chained unless Dean was holding a knife to his throat, and while they'd played with knives plenty of times, there was a huge difference in using one casually while they did this or using one to control.

The last time they had "played" in this room, Sam had woken up chained, gagged, and blindfolded while his mind and body fought to kick the demon blood habit. A piece of him had always wondered what it be like to play like that again, when he was more in control of his body and his emotions. Apparently Dean had been wondering the same thing.

The metal cuffs clamped down over his wrists making his stomach clench and his dick jump. He couldn't help the stab of uneasiness that came with being restrained, but the strong fingers that brushed over his arm reminded him that regardless of how rough they played, Sam was still safe because this was his big brother.

"I'll tell you what I told you that day…and what I told Samuel…you, baby boy, are mine," Dean whispered into his ear before reaching for the next item. He held up the ball gag with a lifted brow that was almost challenging. "How far you do you want to take this trip down memory lane?"

Sam eyed the gag for a few moments; while he enjoyed most of their toys, the gags still sometimes bothered him, but he lifted his eyes slowly to smirk. "I suppose you've figured a way to simulate the flying furniture and breaking wall lights that happened then too?" He gasped when his head was jerked back by a handful of hair and then groaned with both pain and desire.

"Smart ass," Dean growled, but his lips curved into a slow cocky grin. "There's a reason I started gagging you…too damn mouthy." He held up the gag but before he used it, the older brother tightened his fingers in the thick dark hair and claimed Sam's mouth in a kiss, tongue licking over lips until he felt them part to let him plunge in to explore and play. "Love you," he murmured before slipping the ball gag past Sam's lips and buckling it at the back of his head.

It never failed to make Dean hard to see Sam gagged and tied in some way. The last time he'd used the panic room like this, he'd been at the end of his rope. He was desperate to help his brother and hoped Sam's desire for what they shared together would prove stronger than his craving for the blood and it had.

This time he was hoping that the need, the want, the love between them was enough to undo all the harm and damage from Sam's stint in the Cage and the time he'd been soulless. Dean didn't know exactly what the hell had happened when Sam had been hunting with the Campbell's, but he knew it had caused Sam additional trauma.

"I'm blindfolding you since I did then, but if it gets to be too much, you drop this." Dean slipped one of their ties into Sam's clenched hand before covering his eyes with a soft black cloth. "You okay?" he asked when he felt the tension return to Sam's shoulders. He stood with his hand hovering over the blindfold as he watched the inner struggle Sam went through, trying not to panic at losing his sight.

Blindfolds made Sam uneasy; they had since he'd been a teenager so he tensed but struggled to remind himself of where he was and who was with him. He relaxed a bit when he suddenly felt calloused fingertips on his cheek and realized even though he couldn't see, he could still sense where Dean was by touch and sound, so he nodded that he'd be fine.

Dean stepped back to take this scene in before he reached for the chain to give it a pull. He heard the muffled gasp as it not only stretched Sam's arms out but also forced him to stretch those long legs to touch the floor with the toes of his boots…the boots that were about to disappear.

Doing this while his brother was awake was a bit more erotic than it had been when he'd hooked Sam up like this while he'd been unconscious from a battle with withdrawal and hallucinations.

"Since you're gagged and can't give me lip, I can say this." Dean knelt to easily unlace each of Sam's boots before pulling them off along with his socks He couldn't resist the urge to run the pad of his thumb along the bottom of his brother's foot since he knew the kid was especially ticklish there; he had been ever since he'd been a baby. He merely tightened his grip when Sam's body instinctively jerked to remind him of the rules. "You were beautiful before but now, with the constant exercising Robo-you liked to do, I can honestly say that you are goddamn fucking gorgeous."

Now Sam was glad he couldn't see because he knew he was blushing and the expression on Dean's face that would accompany the deep, emotional tone he spoke with would have made him blush even more.

Normally they didn't share that type of thing with one another. In fact, while his brother was the master of dirty talk and sex, it was rare for Dean to say anything with real emotion or meaning unless it was important. Hearing that tone, those words, now made Sam's eyes burn, another reason he was glad for the blindfold.

Then he felt hot breath skim over his stomach while long fingers began to work on the button and fly of his jeans and soon all of Sam's thoughts were back on his hardening cock and the need to feel more.

"I told Dad when I was teaching you to walk that one day those short chubby legs would grow and you'd be all leg. Damn, was I right," Dean smirked as he slowly peeled denim down those long muscular legs along with the boxer briefs.

He leaned back to take his first good look at his little's brother body in well over a year since they hadn't done a damn thing once he'd learned what was making Sam so hard and cold. "Shit, Sammy," he breathed, still stunned at how much his brother had changed over the years and reminding himself that he still needed to take it easy. "Beautiful," he murmured, standing easily to pull his own t-shirt off, but he left everything else on for the moment while he silently moved to the side to press his lips to the hollow of Sam's throat. "Missed this, baby boy. Missed you."

That nickname was also something that Sam hadn't heard since their last night together before Detroit. It was the one that was purely for Dean now and only used when they were intimate. He was hard already and knew his cock was slick with precome. He gave a muffled whimper at the feel of a hand on his cock, and then the whimper turned into a groan of frustration when he felt something being hooked to the base of it: a damn cockring.

"You didn't seriously think I'd do this without putting one of these on you, did you, Sammy?" Dean scoffed. He didn't bother to mention that he'd slipped one on himself; after all he'd been planning this for days and his cock was more than ready now that the night had finally arrived. "It's been so long for both of us…well longer for me than you since your soulless side was really a player."

Sam tensed at that; he hadn't given much thought yet to what might have been going on with his body while his soul had been MIA. He suddenly thought of something that could be important and tried to bring it up, but the gag muffled his words.

Luckily Dean must have caught on to what he was trying to communicate because he felt a hand squeezing his shoulder. "He was also the most paranoid bastard I've ever seen, so I can promise you that whenever he hooked up, he used protection…so it's all good. Now stop thinking about that and start thinking about this."

Sam expected some touch but when nothing came for several moments and he couldn't hear Dean, he gave a restless tug on the chains. And that was when a not so gentle hand landed on his ass, making him yelp through the gag. He tried to remember not to push back when a strong arm wrapped around his chest and a hard body press against him from the rear, but he couldn't help but moan at the feel of rough denim against his ass.

"You take what I give, when I give it, Sammy," Dean reminded him in a low growl, lips hot on the side of his neck. Teeth raking over the hard line of Sam's jaw, he began to leave little love bites over the skin there and down his throat until he heard the muffled sounds and felt the body hanging there begin to strain to move against him. "Keep moving and I'll cuff your legs too," he warned and smiled against warm skin that still had the taste and smell that he'd always associated with Sam. "Now stay still cause the more you move, the longer I draw this out."

The ball gag kept the words Sam wanted to make inside, which was probably a good thing since he knew the types of punishment his brother favored and didn't think he had the patience to wait too long to come.

"Good boy." Dean kissed a spot between Sam's shoulder blades where he still could see a hint of the mark left by a run-in with a pissed-off angel trying to make a point. "Gonna make you feel so damn good, Sammy," he promised, reaching onto the table for a bottle of lube. He opened it and chuckled when Sam's head jerked at the sound. "One other thing I'll tell you about Robo-you…he was pure dominant, so I'm sure that ain't nothing been in this ass since I was the night before I lost you. So that means a little…okay, a lotta prep before I stick this baby up it."

Sam's body was already on fire. His cock was hard, aching, red, and dripping precome, so the thought of Dean's fingers stretching his hole made him groan with both need and frustration; he wished that for once his brother wouldn't care so damn much."

"Nope…not gonna hurt you, Sam." It was like Dean could read his mind and Sam started at the feel of cool lube squirting down the crease in his ass a second before a well slicked finger stroked down it as if searching. "Fuck," he suddenly breathed at the feel of Sam's tight puckered hole around the tip of his index finger.

It had been years since the first time Dean had done this, and he'd almost swear his brother hadn't been as tight then as he was now. Suddenly the hunter was very glad he'd put a cock ring on them both because taking the time to open Sam enough to take the toy, much less his own cock, was going to be just as much torture for him as it was for Sam.

By the time Sam felt a second finger working up inside him, he was fighting the need to rock back. While Dean's fingers were scissoring up inside him, Sam's brain was overheating from the combination of that feeling and the lips that were sucking and licking across his shoulders and down his spine, giving attention to nearly every inch of naked, sweat-glistened skin.

"So damn tight, Sammy." Dean groaned at the feel of tight hot heat clenching and unclenching around his fingers until he was able to slide the two in and out without too much resistance. Only then did he start to scissor them, but he kept them away from that one spot that he knew Sam was begging through the gag to be touched. "I swear you weren't this tight at 17 and fuck…I so wanna feel you on my cock but…need to get one more finger up and then this interesting little dildo that you loved so much."

Sam's body was burning up. He longed to feel something, anything by this point; he desperately needed something, sooner rather than later, to hit his sweet spot. His wrists were twisting in the chains restlessly, and an odd burning seemed to settling into his chest; suddenly a hand reached up to close over one of his, holding it tightly.

"Hey! Calm down and take a couple slow breaths through your nose, or the gag's coming out and we're done for tonight." Dean had looked up to realize how fast Sam's breathing had gotten and how red his face was from forgetting to breathe through his nose.

Not stopping what his fingers were doing, Dean shifted his body a little so he was more on Sam's side, watching to make sure his brother listened to him. After several slow breaths, he could tell Sam was calming down and remembering how to breathe while gagged.

Dean slipped a third finger in while this was happening and pulled the blindfold off to see hazel eyes blown wide open with pure lust and desire, shining with need that Dean understood only too well. "I want you to be able to see what I'm doing, so we'll lose the blindfold now." He kissed Sam over the gag and heard the muffled moan and words that he knew were his brother begging for more. "Want more, Sammy?" He gave a slow smirk while slipping back behind him to reach for the toy. "You wanna feel this vibrating toy get shoved up inside your tight hot ass? Wanna feel it hit all those muscles and your prostate with those moving little nubs? Yeah? You know it's gonna drive you insane while I show you what else I plan to do to you."

Teasing Sam was usually fun, especially when he was this far gone, but still Dean was cautious as he lubed the toy up while pressing his lips to Sam's ear, teeth taking the sensitive lobe to tease it as he began to insert the toy that was just a little smaller than Dean's own cock was.

Sam had been blinking his eyes, trying to adjust to seeing again. He wasn't sure what he wanted more: his brother's mouth on him anywhere or the dildo up inside him and turned on. He moaned as he felt the first bit of burning pleasure pain hit him as the head of the dildo breached his stretched but still tight hole to move up inch by slow, torturous inch.

'_Dean_!' he tried to say, but the gag muffled his voice. He heard himself groaning deep in his throat and felt his sweat soaked body shuddering when suddenly his body relaxed enough to take the toy fully up inside his ass, and then he shouted when it hit that spot dead on, stars blowing in front of his eyes as his heavy balls ached from needing release; his cock was dripping steadily now.

"Like that, Sammy?" Dean had heard Sam's muffled voice enough times to practically know what he was trying to say or scream, and since he knew with the way he'd aimed the dildo, it would hit that spot inside his brother, he chuckled rawly at the glassy eyes that were doing their best to plead with him for release. "Poor Sammy. Got this big rubber toy up inside where he wants me to be. Does it still feel like it did before, little brother?" He licked a line of sweat from where it beaded down the back of Sam's neck before letting his teeth bite into soft flesh, hard enough to mark but not hard enough to draw blood. He was rewarded with the sound he wanted to hear. "That's my boy. Let me hear you beg me from behind that gag, Sammy. But if it feels good now…how's this feel?"

A flip of a tiny button on the base of the toy turned it on and soon all those little hard nubs that covered it were turning, moving and vibrating at different speeds. And just like it had before, at the first touch of movement, Sam's body, already stressed and wanting, was on fire and needing more.

The chains holding Sam upright with his feet barely brushing the floor rattled as he thrashed without care of punishment. He wanted to feel more of the dildo in his ass…against that spot. He was glad that he was gagged and that the panic room was soundproof because he screamed when a firm hand began to give several hard hits to his ass, hitting the base of the dildo with each blow.

Remembering that the more he moved, the faster the nubs rotated in different directions, passing over the head and causing them to hit his prostate, Sam was nearly mindless with need. He knew he couldn't last long before he either passed out or tested the theory of blue balls because his were really starting to hurt. Then as his blurry brain caught up to the moment, he noticed where his brother was and whimpered.

Dean had stood back to watch Sam's glorious body move on its own in time with the vibrating dildo that was rubbing along those tight muscles, giving him the pleasure that he'd been missing for well over a year.

His own body was reacting to the sounds and the sight before him until finally Dean had to undo his own uncomfortably jeans, moving slowly around Sam's body which was tight with nerves and need. He lightly ran his nails over the bare chest and chuckled lowly when his brother arched into the touch.

"You wanna feel me touch you, little brother?" He leaned in to kiss his jaw, dropping his voice to a low hot whisper, while licking slowly down Sam's chest. He lowered himself gracefully to the floor and lifted his dark intense green eyes with a slow sexy smile. "Oh, I plan to touch you, Sammy."

Sam's eyes were already wide, but they nearly popped out of his head when it hit him what Dean was about to do. Less than a second later his cock was sucked into a hot, wet, and ready mouth making his brain explode.

His hands were locked around the chains holding his hands; he was fighting an inner battle to decide if he wanted to thrust forward to get more of that wondrous heat and suction on his cock or back to try to get that dildo to move faster.

The cockring kept him from coming at the first touch of Dean's mouth, and while normally Sam loved the feel of his brother sucking him off as well as the hot thrill of watching him do it, this time he was already begging through the gag. The pain in his balls was actually starting to become a bit too much, but still Sam hesitated in dropping the cloth that would tell his distracted sibling that he'd had enough.

Only once had Sam ever either safeworded out of an act between them or called it off by signaling. He hated to do that because it made him feel like he was letting Dean down, but when strong fingers slipped between his stretched and burning legs to just lightly touch one of the full and heavy balls, the tie that had been clenched in nearly numb fingers dropped with a barely shielded sob, lashes covering his eyes to hide the sudden tears he could feel coming at his failure to hold on for just a little more.

The tie had barely hit the floor before Dean was on his feet with a softly muttered '_It's about damn time'_. Then the switch on the dildo was thrown to stop the movement of the nubs, fast and slightly unsteady hands unbuckled the gag, gently easing it out of Sam's mouth. It dropped to the floor while one arm wrapped around Sam's chest to hold him securely while Dean reached up to unlock the cuffs, grunting as he took Sam's full weight.

"Easy, I've gotcha now, Sammy," he murmured, lips pressing soothing kisses to Sam's face before he saw the tears leaking from his eyes. "Hey, hey, what's with the tears? How bad are you hurting, Sam?" he demanded, beginning to fear he'd let things go too long when he knew before now that Sam really should've called it quits.

Groaning as his cock brushed rough denim Sam went to pull back but found his legs were still unsteady. Then his arm was slung over Dean's shoulders, which allowed his brother to move more to the side as he guided him toward the mattress and pillows on the floor. "I had to drop the tie," he whispered, feeling bad and biting down on his lip when he was lowered to his side rather than his stomach or back. "I…I didn't want to, Dean. I tried not to but it…they hurt so…"

"Shhh, I said I've got'cha, little brother and I meant it." Dean knew that Sam thought he was angry or disappointed with him for dropping the cloth, but that so wasn't the case.

He uncapped a cold bottle of water and made Sam drink while he gingerly reached to remove the cock ring, feeling the shudder that shook Sam's body. For the first time Dean realized how swollen his balls had gotten and swore at his own blindness for not seeing and stopping it sooner.

Dean still had plans to give Sam what he needed, what he'd earned, but first wanted to calm him down. Drenching a soft cloth with the water left in the bottle, he wiped it over Sam's face to clean it of tears and sweat, leaning closer to offer a slow soft kiss that he didn't deepen because he knew right now the last thing Sam needed was more stimulation.

"Sam, I did this here because I know we often push each other when we play like this. I needed to be sure that you would put a stop to it if you felt threatened or it became too much." He carded his fingers back through damp hair before curving his fingers down to curl under Sam's jaw, tipping it up so his brother could see his smile. "I needed, wanted you to realize that I still don't want you to let me do stuff that hurts you but…I should've stopped it when I realized how much pain you had to be in. It's still my job to take care of you."

Realizing that Dean wasn't angry, Sam felt the stress that had returned sliding away as he lifted his still dark eyes to meet his brother's. "Can we still…I mean…y'know…" He blushed like a 16-year-old again, but Sam knew he would never be as at ease with talking about sex like Dean always seemed to be.

"And there's the little brother I've missed so much." Dean's smile was pure, open, and only for Sam. He cupped his face between his palms and kissed him slowly while reaching behind his brother to carefully begin to ease the dildo free. "Yeah, we can still make love."

For Dean, sex with strangers was casual and could be described in any number of crude ways. When it was with Sam however, there was really only one way he'd describe it, and it had always been that way because what this was wasn't casual; rather it was with someone he'd given his heart to years ago.

He also loved the way Sam's face softened when he said it…like it had now as Sam watched him stand just long enough to shed his boots and jeans. He slipped to his knees behind his brother and chuckled as Sam struggled to get to his own knees, still shaky from earlier. "This won't take either of us long," he warned, lips pressing against Sam's neck.

"We'll have plenty of time later to do it again." Sam groaned at the strength he felt in the arm circling his waist to support him after he watched Dean slick his already huge and engorged cock up with lube, nudging it against the hole that had been stretched more by the dildo; it slipped in with barely any resistance. "Dean…God…please move," he begged, needing to feel his brother fully encased inside him before he came.

A sudden roll of hips brought them flush and another brought Dean's cock into alignment to hit Sam's sweet spot. The older Winchester bowed his head to let it rest on Sam's shoulder, shaking as he strained to control what was just moments away. "Come for me, Sammy," he ordered in a low raw voice. "Now."

The order pushed Sam over and he felt the climax rip through him with a scream of Dean's name as he came from just the feel of Dean's cock in his ass and his brother's deep voice in his ear.

"There's my boy," Dean's smile was tight but he soon lost his focus when inner muscles clamped down on him and he followed Sam over the cliff.

He gave little thrusts to not only get himself through the orgasm but also to make sure he hit Sam's prostate with each thrust, helping him get as much from the moment as possible given that Dean knew his brother would be too sensitive to touch either his cock or balls right then.

Dean's lips were moving along Sam's neck and face while whispering words of love, endearment and more than a few dirty suggestions for later on when they'd recovered. He reached out to catch one blindly moving hand, holding it tightly until he heard his little brother whimper a second before Sam went limp against him. He let his weight support them both while giving a couple more thrusts; he could feel his cock slowly softening and wondered blearily when the last time was that he'd come that hard or for that long. He realized with a sad smile that it had been right before Detroit on that last night with Sam.

"Shhh, I'm here, baby boy," he whispered, physically spent but knowing he had to stay awake long enough to take care of them both.

Shifting Sam wasn't as easy as it had been once due to the extra mass and muscle his brother had put on, but Dean managed it enough to pull the one blanket out from under them to reveal another one. He carefully eased his still limp and relaxed brother onto his side again while easing out, soothing Sam's whimper at losing the feel of him and pressing a kiss to the corner of his temple.

"I'm right here, Sammy," Dean assured him, wetting the rag again to wipe Sam free of sweat and come and digging in the duffel he'd brought down along with the cooler to find the pair of old sweats for his brother to sleep in.

He was glad he'd gone with the soft sweats given how sore he figured Sam might be when he woke up. Dean pulled on his jeans since while he figured he had time to sleep with Sam for an hour or so, he also knew that he needed to clean up the evidence of what they'd been doing before Bobby got home. Of course he also had to get Sam upstairs before then too.

"De'n?" Sam's voice was sleepy and slurred, his eyes heavy as he tried to open then to locate his brother while turning to roll into the warm arms that had always welcomed him after they'd made love. He laid his head under Dean's chin while his hand laid flat over his heart. "Thanks," he mumbled, body spent and demanding sleep.

"No, thank you for letting me do that with you again." Dean tipped Sam's face up just enough to kiss him softly, sweetly before letting it return to that one spot his brother had favored ever since he'd been small and they shared a bed. "Sam?" He smiled at the cranky mutter. "Love you," he whispered.

Sam was still awake enough to hear those words, lips curving. "Love you too," he returned before sleep claimed him with a final thought that he truly could heal from both the Cage and his time soulless because he had Dean and that's all he'd ever need.

**The End**


End file.
